1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to means and methods for configuring and maintaining computer systems. Specifically, the present invention relates to apparatus, systems, and methods for disposing and/or recycling computers including erasing and re-imaging computers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computers and computer software are constantly improving and changing. When a new computer is acquired, the computer user typically desires that the majority of applications that were present on the old computer also be installed on the new computer. In addition, users typically desire that configuration options and data files associated with applications as well as configuration options associated with their computing environment be transferred to their new computer.
Each computer user may have dozens of applications and hundreds of associated data files. Installing the desired applications, transferring the desired data files and setting the preferred configuration options may consume many man-hours. Even in cases where a computer is to be simply discarded, the process of archiving old data and erasing confidential data stored on the computer may consume considerable time.
Enterprises such as businesses and institutions typically want to ensure that critical data is erased in a secure way in order to protect confidential information. Additionally, such organizations often require that inventory asset databases be updated before an old computer is either discarded or recycled to a new user.
As a result of the aforementioned issues, the process of configuring new computers and disposing of old computers is a major cost for enterprises. Many corporations send their computers to a centralized location for computer disposal or recycling. Typically, a centralized location has greater resources and expertise over local users and administrators and can ensure the correct recycle or discard polices are performed. However, even with greater resources and expertise, computer recycling is often an incomplete process that requires the new user to install particular applications and set particular configurations options. Furthermore, the cost and time associated with shipping computers to and from a centralized location reduces the attractiveness of such a solution.
From the foregoing discussion, it should be apparent that a need exists for an apparatus, system and method that would securely erase and re-image a computer autonomically. Preferably, the apparatus, system and method would require minimal input from users and work with a wide variety of operating systems. Beneficially, such an apparatus, system, and method would be simple to use and cost-effective to enterprises and individuals who have an ongoing need to configure new computers and dispose of or recycle used computers.